Teen Titans: Shitty Halloween Edition
by xSHATTEREDGLASSx
Summary: Aww FUCK! (CRACK)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Happy Halloween have a shitty story._**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Robin and Starfire were having a lovely conversation, Revan was in her room. The sun was starting to set when the lights went out followed by a very girly scream before they came back on.

Revan sighed as she exited her room and walked to the living room. In the living room lay Robin's decapitated body with blood everywhere. "What the hell did you guys do?" She shouted.

"What did we do? Don't you mean what did you do?" Cyborg shouted back.

Raven deadpanned, "what are you talking about?"

"I think it is the pretty obvious that you killed Robin," Starfire said.

Raven facepalmed, "that doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill him?"

Beast Boy gasped, "that's exactly what a murder would say!"

Raven groaned, "whatever," she said before turning around to leave the room. "I'm going back to my room."

"You're not going anywhere," Cyborg said blocking the door.

"Why not?"

"You're not leaving this room until we figure out who the murder is."

"Fine," she sighed before sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining titans sat in a circle in the middle of the living room, silently staring at each other for a few minutes. "What now?" Revan asked.

"I've got an idea," Beast Boy said, a sudden idea popping into his mind. "Ir you're the murder raise your hand."

The room fell silent as everyone continued to stare at each other. "Beast Boy that's stupid," Raven said simply.

"Shut up, murder!" Beast Boy shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not the murder!" Raven shouted back.

"That's exactly what a murder would say."

Raven just sighed, as the remaining titans continued to sit in silence,

Suddenly Starfire stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower," she said.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said.

Raven watched as Starfire flew out of the room in surprise. "Are you serious!" She shouted.

"What?"

"She's going to take a shower while there's a murder running around, and you just let her!"

"You're the murder so there's no danger," Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Beast boy added.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not the murder," she muttered.

Suddenly a scream echoed the room.

"What was that?" Beast boy asked jumping to his feet looking around frantically

"It sounded like it came from the bathroom," Raven said running out of the living room.

The other two followed closely behind her. They open the door to see Starfire dead with several stab wounds.

"Oh come on," Raven shouts turning off the water. "Who the fuck takes a shower in their clothes?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what?" Raven asked.

The remaining titans were sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what to do. "I still think Raven did it," Beast boy said.

"That doesn't even make sense I was right here the whole time!"

Cyborg snorted, "that's just what you want us to think."

"How stupid are you people?"

Beast boy folded his arms, "how stupid do you think we are?" He countered.

Raven laid back on the couch with a sigh, "you guys are impossible," she muttered.

Suddenly there was a loud crash just outside the living room. "What was that?" Beast boy asked jumping to his feet.

Raven shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"I going to go check it out," he said running towards the exit.

"Why would you don't that!" Raven shouted as Beast Boy exited the room.

"Shut up murderer," Cyborg said.

A loud scream could be heard throughout the tower. "I told him," Raven said crossing her arms.

Cyborg ran out of the room to investigate. He came back quickly. "Beast Boy's dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: After this there's only one more chapter in this**_ ** _abomination is over._**

Raven turned around to look at the other titan. "Oh well," she said before flopping back onto the couch.

"Why'd you kill him? He didn't do anything to you," he shouted.

"I was right here how could I kill him?" She asked plainly. Cyborg just glared at the other titan.

"What?"

"How do I know you're not going to kill me?" He asked taking a step back.

Suddenly he slipped on a banana peel and snapped his neck, as Raven looked on in awe at how utterly stupid this situation was.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what," Raven said standing up from the couch. "You all deserved to die you fucking idiots," she rant. "I mean come one who takes a shower with their clothes on!"

She stomped out of the room muttering profanities under her breathe. This entire situation was very irritating, like a shity Halloween story. Too bad it was only March.

She stepped out of the titan tower feeling the cool march breeze on her skin. She looked to her left seeing a young girl with a blue dress and black hair tied into two ponytails. "Here's Mindy!" She shouted running at her with a knife.

"Nope," Raven said picking up the girl, before throwing her into the ocean. "Nope nope nope," she said walking away.

 _ **A/N: this should be the time where I apologize for my wrong doing, but I don't think any number of "I'm sorry"s could ever make up for what I have done.**_


End file.
